Death
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: An alternative ending to HTTYD 3. What happens when Hiccup dies in the last war with Drago Bloodfist and his pregnant wife Astrid must has to deal with his death? This is just AU based on the theory about third movie- NOT SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD MOVIE.
1. chapter 1

He was dead. He was dead. He died as a hero. His love of his life was sad now. Astrid can't believe that she is gone... and they waited child together. She was eighth months pregnant with Hiccup's baby. Their unborn child lost his father... his dad.

She heard; "I am so sorry."

She regretted not telling him about her pregnancy at the beginng. They were also engaged.

Dragons were gone. Under the leadership of the night fury Toothless they fly out when they see deportation humans can do.

It was a night. Astrid watched the stars, she had broken heart. Baby responded strong kick, when his mother remembered his deceased father. She knew that, she will be a single mother with a chief's child. She cried. She knew that their baby will never met his dad. Astrid was at an advanced level of the pregnancy, she had to start to preparing for childbirth. She was with him at the moment when he dying. She knew that she would only be able to tell their child about his father. Hiccup saved their lifes, lifes of their friends and lifes of other innocent people from the Archipelago. He died as a hero (he killed Drago and saved Archipelago from tyranny but he has got mortally injured and died). She remembered when he was with her and listened to the baby kick. They both loves their unborn child and they can't wait for baby's birth. Hiccup wanted to be with her during childbirth, he about existence of a child he find out on the battlefield. She was crying at the moment after his funeral.

On their way home of a former dragon riders was a sailing on a Drakkar.

Odin know what is next.


	2. chapter 2

For Astrid everything changed 14 days after Hiccup's death. Journey back to Berk was on the boat ( _historical Drakkar_ ) because dragons left them and other people on the island after sad end of young hero. What Astrid do after his dead!? And about their child which will soon come to the world!? The Berk now was without chief but it was easy to find out next chief will be Hiccup's child. It will be a boy or a girl? Hiccup died young at the age of 22 years, it was sad he died before he become father. Imagines about their future together now at the moment were broken.

It was 14 days after Hiccup's death. Astrid was now at the 9 month of pregnancy. She not has it easy. In her mind still flies memories from the day he died. Hiccup saved her and their unborn child.

 _Astrid's memories from day when Hiccup died:_ _After a great explosion there was a dust in the air. It was dark but it was a day. There were debris since the army of since today a dead tyrant. Drago Bloodfist. No one will crie of his death._ _"Hiccup! Were are you!" Astrid shouted, she thought of him. Baby response a few kicks. Astridd. took a deep breath, baby had a power. Sometimes baby kicks were hard._ _"Nobody is here." Snotlout said_ _"We have to find him, Hiccup is our friend.." Astrid said_ _"And your lover!" Tuffnut made fun of their love relationship_ _The rest of exception Valka didn't know Astrid is pregnant. That Astrid is expected Valka find out when she saw how Astrid puts her hand on her stomach. In that time was thought Hiccup died. Fortunately, he was alive and it was a happy reunion._ _"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted again when he saw Hiccup lying at the snowin the debris of ice. She ran to him._ _"Hiccup!" Astrid said with sadness when he saw him, he was mortally injured. She knelt and grabbed her man's hand. Her tears began to shine in her blue eyes._ _In the center of his chest, he had a big sharp piece of ice , a piece of ice stained with his blood in ore. Hiccup also had a few stratches and burns. Blood flowed from his nose and a trickle of blood flowed from the left corner of his lip, he had his own blood in mouth. In Hiccup's eyes ran all his life._ _He looked at her, Astrid was crying. Hiccup puts his hand on her stomach. He smiled. because he felt baby kick._ _"Hiccup, please! Don't leave me and our baby. We will be family, you will be Daddy and I will be Mommy. Please stay with me!" Astrid cried_ _Astrid holded his hand, Hiccup had blood on his hand._ _"A-Astrid, t-take care of our child. Tell the l-little one t-that Daddy loves him and h-his M-mommy..." dying Hiccup said. His last words was "I will always love you and our baby."_ _Then Hiccup died_ _"No, no, no! Hiccup, my dear, love of my life!" Astrid cried at his dead body_ _Toothles who saw Hiccup's death thought crazy decision. Leave humans. Hiccup was his rider, he was a friend, boyfriend lover, future father and a chief. A pregnant woman remained after a young chief. That woman was his girlfriend and fiancee in one person. That woman was Astrid._

Astrid sat on the wooden chair of the wood. She watched the stars. Her hand was laid on her stomach and felt baby movees. With those memories about it father baby kicks hard. She wore already another clothes. Due to her advanced pregnancy she wore a blue pregnant dress.

Astrid stand up, she wanted to sleep.

She wanted to go to her room, when she felt a sharp pain. Abdominal pain and convulsions were worse every second. Astrid immediately realized she has just begun giving birth.

Astrid went to her room quickly as possible. She felt a painful contraction on the way to the door. Her water was broken. She began to sweat.

Astrid might have given birth alone, but Valka learned of what was happening.

When Astrid started pushing, she began scream. It hurts. Childbirth took 1 or 2 hours but Astrid was thought it was all night.

And then baby born.

"UUUUUIIIII!!!!!" the crying of the newborn widened across the room.

"It's a boy!" Valka said and she cuts the cord, she packed the newborn into a blanket and handed the newborn grandchild into his mother's arms.

"A boy, a boy." Astrid repeated. She lay on bed covered with blanket.

Astrid cried with joy, she loved her newborn son.

"He looks like Hiccup." Astrid said "I love you." Astrid said to her newborn son

"You already know how little wiill be named?" Valka asked

"Hiccup, after his Dad." Astrid said, she calmed down her newborn son.

That night came to the world Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Third son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Fourth.


	3. chapter 3

Astrid was now single mother with a son of the deceased chief. Hiccup did not live to the moment, when they son came to world. Days becamed months, months becamed years. Hiccup and Astrid's son Hiccup Haddock IV, was now five years old boy. Little Hiccup Haddock IV. inherited the both characteristics of both parents. After Hiccup, he inherited curiosity and resourcefulness. He wondered what's going on in the smithy, his mother Astrid ever told him, his dad loved making investions in the smithy. After Astrid, Hiccup interned solicutide and of course, after both parents, he interved courage.

He was five years old and he was (like every kid in his age) interested, how his mommy met his dad. Hiccup grew up without a father, hi didn't know what is having dad.

For the inhabitants of the Berk, it was at the time of his birth was a total shock that the chief didn't return from the journey at all, while his wife with baby at her arms. For island it meaned, Berk will be sometime without chief. Hiccup's son was too young to be chief, he was baby.

Hiccup spended his childhood, by playing as "Defeneders of Berk" with his friends, another kids of former dragon riders. True story about viking boy named Hiccup now became a legend in Berk history. Berk returned after Hiccup's death, to the same race like another viking kingdom in the archipelago.

While young Hiccup spended his childhood, his mother Astrid still crying. One night, after she had put him to sleep, he silently walked from the bed. Hiccup was interested what happened to his dad. When he came silently, to the hallway, he saw his mother. Astrid sat on the bed, holding helmet of his dad Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and crying. That night young Hiccup understood his father is dead. It changed his childhood. He cried during sleep also, because daddy was gone. He was six years old, when he find out that his father is deceased.

 _12 years_ _of age_

Astrid watched how her son is growing. It was sad Hiccup wasn't there. He will be certainly happy if he know, he gave life to this nice child. Stories about dragon riders which protected Berk became a fairy-tale which kids heard from their parenty. Hiccup never saw a dragon. Yes, he believed in these creatures but he had a lot of own troubles. A few another kids mocking at him because, they don't believed in stories about dragons, dragon riders, dragon war and story about boy (his father) which created peace between dragons and humans. Hiccup because of it was bullied but this experience makes him stronger.

 _14 years_ _of age_

It looked like Hiccup will be new chief in next year. He was now in puberty and also he fell in love, which one redhead girl, which whom he has been friends since childhood. Her name was Sandra. Her father experienced a few battles in war. Her mother was housekeeper. Astrid noticed that her boy is in love. Hiccup just talked about her. Astrid experienced tribulation love with his father, Hiccup was so happy but Astrid did not want to ruin it by making a such love with sad end.

 _18 years of age_

Hiccup Haddock the IV. was now young adult and he had a girlfriend. With Sandra they moved they love relationship up and they became lovers. Hiccup's soon coronation was waiting for the new chief of Berk. Hiccup did not want to do politics. As he arrived, he had time to do damage council's property in Berk. Even though he was a future chief, he spent already a few nights in a prison. His mother had nothing to say. For some reason, her son had tendency to anarchy. Hiccup has always been excusing that the council is in a fact a bunch of psychopats. Astrid had to do to persuate them that her son might become chief as his father.

She mostly heard; "That young man is a disaster! You better watch him or your family's leadership at the Berk ends!"

After that it was clear that Hiccup would not escape the coronation. _This chapter was such an introduction to the son of Hiccup and Astrid. His story will begun in the next chapter. In this introduction I tried to wrote a few moments from his childhood and puberty than he became 18 years old man. His story began at the 18 years but this were his opinions about politics. In the next chapter, I return to the same type of writing in the second chapter._


	4. chapter 4 (The New Chief)

"Your father would be proud of you." Was the first sentence which young Hiccup heard. He was 18 years old, he was now in age appropriate to become a chief. Originally he was supposed to became a chief at the fifteen, but his mother persuaded the council that her son was too young about to became a chief (after Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's death, council ruled the Berk and they enjoyed their absolutism, so they were not happy about a chief's son coronation).

These words said his mother Astrid, who was preparing him for the ritual. There were things laid on the stove beside his father (helmet, inferno). The window shone into the dark room.

"You explained to me, when I was sixteen. My dad died before I was born." Hiccup said with half sad and half-caring voice.

"He liked you very much and looking forward to you..." Astrid said, adjusted his garment and smiled to her son.

Hiccup did not have a simple childhood, he grew up without a father so no one can help him about bullying. His mother tried to help him, unfortunately the situation only worsened.

"You see. You are a young attractive man, you will do it." Astrid looked at her son

"Mom, you don't have to remind me, that I played as a kid on a dragon rider." he said and he laughed

at the ritual

The ritual was held in the morning. Hiccup was nervous. Everyone looked at him, including other children (now young adults) of former dragon riders. Musicians started to play music. He saw his girlfriend, who sent him an air kiss. Hiccup swallowed when he saw Agnar and his band (they bullied him). Agnar instead of him had a father, but the type which no one will want, so he rained his anger on the son of a deceased chief.

"Let's see. The prince becomes king. What if we beat him again after the ritual guys." Agnar said to his minions. Hiccup heard them and looked at them with a sharp view.

There were also the rest of his family: grandma Valka from his father's side and his grandparents from his mother's side.

Instead of his father, someone else should crown him (not crown like the rest Europe, just a ritual). Gothi died of her age, when he was seventeen, so he was get to the chief by one member of Council.

It was faster then he thought. Only a fingertip of the member of Council on his forehead drew a Nordic run. Celebrations began. When he had time, he was with his girlfriend or he practiced fancing. His mother did not know about it, but in his heart he was a romantic and a love poet. Instead of his father, he preferred the family rather than the expeditions.

"Do not be afraid Sandra. I always find some time to be with you." Hiccup said to his girlfriend during the night celebrations. They both find a place, where no one sought them- on the beach near the harbour with Drakkars.

She pressed against his chest and they both together watched stars on the night sky.

"When you are a chief, Agnar and his friends could finally give you peace Hiccup. Or I'll deal with them."

"Now you remind me of my mother."

"Really?"

"I do not want you to knit it, because he could do something to you. It's my duty to protect you."

"This is how I like you..." Sandra said and she began kissing his lip

"Just be with me."

 _So, Hiccup and Astrid's son is a rioter with the soul of poet. Next chapter will be about his teenage problems and a first few days as a chief (meeting his father's friends and troubles with Council)._


	5. Author's note

_I know that my story isn't more similar at the third movie. At first I thought it's gonna be epic. But I was dissapointed because trailer spoiled it will have the same plot like Kung Fu Panda 3. I know Steven Spielberg cried after he read the script_ _but I was dissapointed. I get that idea "if Hiccup dies in third movie" before the trailers and spoilers came out, so this is different. In my version it was that: Toothless leaved with other dragons Berk because he wanted to find_ _another night furies. At the same time Hiccup surprised stories of another chiefs which saying someone started raiding other villages in the Archipelago. Soon Hiccup get idea "he will find the dragons" but journey became a hell. He is almost killed (and he get a scar on a left eye but he has both eyes still healthy) and how it looks like, Drago wants bloody revenge, not only for Archipelago but for the Scandinavia and the rest of medieval Europe (I know it's cliché but it's made sense), where he wants to start cruelty. Drago is now more insane than before. Astrid told him she is pregnant with his child- For Hiccup now began hard ages, protect Astrid and little one before Drago Bloodfist. He find Toothless and the rest of their rider's dragons. During the journey he met a former lover of his mother, who was a knight before he escaped to the north, he escaped to the north after accusing him of treason. He dies while attacking one of Drago's unit. Snotlout dies and Hiccup's insanity sinks to the surface. He wants to end this hell. In last war a dragon riders are defeated, for Hiccup remain only one option: sacrifice for every person which he every loved. Hiccup kills Drago but he get mortally wounded after angry Bewilderbeast throw him away with Toothles. Hiccup dies in arms of mother of his unborn child. After his death, Toothles with other dragons leave humans. Second reason was that horrors which Toothles saw what humans can do. He imagined broken families, crying widows and kids who lost their parents. Toothles which other dragons leave humans with a chance he will find another night furies._ _This chapter is Author's note for that who says my story isn't similar to the third movie. When I get this idea, I thought third movie will have this plot. I know that my version of plot for third movie is dark and mature but still better, if it has same plot as Kung Fu Panda 3. In next chapter I return back to the storyline about a Hiccup and Astrid's young adult son. I just needed to wrote this note._ _End of Author's note._


End file.
